Lulaby
by Minamiya-chan
Summary: Mungkin Kaizo harus menerimanya kalau adik kecilnya sudab tidak sempurna. tapi Kaizo tidak akan sanggup saat melihat manik merah itu menatapnya dari bingkai nila penuh kepolosan...


**Lulaby**

 **Disc Animonsta**

 **Author: Minamiya-chan**

 **note: gomene ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang ingat saat mendengar lantunan lagu itu. lagu yang dia nyanyikan untuk sahabatnya agar tertidur pulas. dia dapat mengingat jelas, saat itu kakaknya mendekap dirinya amat erat seperti terkena perekat untuk menangkap hewan pengerat.

"Mama..."gumaman halus membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. kenapa...

... kenapa lagu yang dia dendangkan sepertinya sedang memainkan pikirannya.

 _Fang..._

 _pi juan liau..._

 _bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiau_

 _shui de zhao shen ti hao_

 _Fang shi ge hao bao bao..._

Fang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, bayangan suaranya yang memekik riang sambil memeluk wanita bersurai dark blue itu membuat matanya memanas. bagaimana wanita itu membalas memeluknya dan mencium dirinya penuh kasih sayang membuat hatinya terkoyak...

"Mama... Papa..." otaknya benar-benar memaikkan symphony yang indah. kali ini dia merasa melihat pria bersurai hitam kemerahan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan mengecup keningnya lembut. kakaknya merona,menutup matanya dan mata sang adik erat.

 _"sesi membuat adik barunya nanti saja, kasihan Fang melihat sesi itu!"_ ahh! rasanya dia ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan penuh kekesalan milik Kaizo saat itu dan menertawakan kepolosanya saat menanyakan soal 'sesi membuat adik baru' dan merengek agar segera diberikan adik baru, kalau bisa membelinya sekarang juga.

Tapi semuanya berubah, hal terakhir yang dia ingat hanyalah kebakaran dan jasad ibunya yang tergeletak dengan pedang menancap di perutnya. _"Mama... hiks... jangan tinggalkan Pang ... hiks..."_ ibunya tersenyum lemah dan menatap kakaknya. _"berjanjilah pada mama Kaizo... kau akan selalu... melindungi Fang..."_ janji itu pula yang membuat sosok kakaknya yang penuh kasih sayang menjadi monster mengerikan dimatanya.

Fang langsung berteriak dirumah kosong itu dan menjambak jelai rambutnya histeris, dia ingin semuanya berhenti. YA! . hentikan lagu mengerikan yang sedang memberikan gambaran tubuh ayahnya terbelah dua karena sabitan pedang.

"ABANG!" teriakannya terhenti, kemudian dia memeluk kedua lutunya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal seraya terisak kecil. "aku hiks... takut... papa ... mama..." pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuatnya melompat kebawah dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. hey! pangkatnya bukan main-main tahu.

' BAMM!

berdoalah untuk sang pintu yang terlah berpulang kepada sisinya...

"PANGG!"

"NAMAKU FANG LAH! BUKAN PANG! " oyy nakk! dimana sifat melankolismu tadi? kau buang kemana?!. protesannya terhenti, siluet tinggi itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. "a-a.."

"sssstt..." Ah... siapa pria ini?. menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan rangkulan pria dihadapanya. Fang segera menyiapkan posisi bertarung lagi dan berteriak lantang. " SIAPA KAU DAN KEMBALIKAN KAPTEN KAIZO!" sang pria tersentak kaget dan tanpa hitungan ketiga sebuah kepalan tangan menjitak helai ungu itu penuh perasaan kesal dan sayang.

"Kau berteriak dan aku kesini karena kau menekan tombol kuasamu untuk menghubungiku!" jujur saja, kakak apa yang jantungnya tidak meloncat keluar saat mendengar adiknya menelpon dan berteriak 'ABANG!' dengan panik.

"Oh..." Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu gugup. "aku mimpi buruk tadi." garis wajah Kaizo menegas dan seakan-akan tidak tertarik. "di sumpal biskuit Yaya..." Kaizo menghela nafas dan menarik lengan Fang kasar. membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh kedalam pelukan kasih sayangnya. "maafkan abang yang selalu kejam kepadamu..."

... eh?!

kaptenya kesambet apa?!

"Pang ..." "Fang!" anak ini masih sempat protes.

"Pang..." kakak dan adik sama saja keras kepala

"kau mimpi buruk kan..." pelukan ditubuh Fang menguat. "mengenai kematian orang tua kita ..." dia merasakan bajunya basah. iuhh.

... "berhenti acara nangisnya kapten atau kulempar kau keluar jendela ..." wajah Fang merona hebat, biarlah dia kurang ajar kepada kaptennya saat ini. jujur saja dia bingung saat ini, kenapa kaptennya menangis ehh?!.

"baiklah..." Kaizo menhapus air matanya dan menatap Fang lembut. "Bagaimana teman-temanmu?" Fang mendengus sebal." bodoh seperti biasanya. " dan Kaizo harus menerima kenyataan kalau adik semata wayangnya ini mengidap gangguan jiwa...

... delusional paranoid.

Senyuman lembut tercipta diwajahnya. "ceritakan padaku semuanya..." Kaizo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menerima sang adik apa adanya...

... itu janjinya kepada mendiang ayah dan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end?**

 **loh thor kenapa notenya gomene?**

 **author cuma mau minta maaf karens ff kolab author gak updated sesuai jadwal.. egehehe...**

 **oke soal ff ini kalian berimajinasi lah sesuka hati ..**

 **akhir kata?**

 **Arigatou.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n**


End file.
